Dawn of a vengeance
by Overfast
Summary: Un tueur mondialement connu sévit à New-York, plongeant l'équipe du precinct et le FBI dans une traque où tout le monde ne ressortira pas indemne. Ainsi, la relation Beckett-Castle en sera bouleversée à jamais.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, ça fait déjà un moment que j'aurai dû l'avoir publiée, mais le manque de temps m'en a empêché, cependant j'ai déjà huit chapitres d'écrit en avance. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et comme pour la précédente j'essaierai de publier toutes les semaines.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Le temps m'a appris à garder l'espoir, mais à ne jamais lui accorder une confiance excessive. __L'espoir est cruel et vaniteux, sans conscience. »_

Carlos Ruiz Zafón

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le lieutenant Beckett était irritable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail ni sur autre chose d'ailleurs, trop préoccupée par Castle. Sa bonne humeur, son café, ses histoires surréalistes, et même ses propos déplacés lui manquaient, il lui manquait. Il était parti en Europe du jour au lendemain sans plus lui préciser sa destination, la prévenant avec un simple message « Je pars en Europe. RC. », c'était court et froid, totalement différent de ses habituels messages pleins d'humour. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il partait ni quand il comptait revenir, mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte : le revoir au plus vite. Cette absence lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être séparé de lui, qu'elle voulait faire partie de sa vie et pas seulement en tant que simple partenaire, elle voulait plus. Bien plus.

C'est assise sur son canapé, buvant quelques gorgées de vin qu'elle revoyait la fusillade du cimetière à l'enterrement de Montgomery. Pas que ce moment fut agréable, loin de là, mais seulement pour réentendre les mots que Castle lui avait murmurée alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang dans ses bras « Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime Kate ». Ces quelques mots lui avaient alors donné la force de se battre pour la vie, de se battre pour ceux qui l'aiment, pour lui et pour eux. Et à présent, elle était aussi sûre que prête de vouloir un futur avec lui et elle se promit de lui donner sa chance à son retour, car ils avaient bien trop attendu déjà.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la sorti de ses réflexions et quoique réticente, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'importun et fut surprise d'y découvrir l'objet de ses pensées.

_ _Castle ! Vous êtes rentrés._

__ Beckett. Je peux vous parler ?_

Elle l'invita alors à entrer, mais il refusa prétextant que leur entretien ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle l'observa, attendant qu'il commence. Il semblait fatigué, épuisé même, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, mettant cette fatigue sur le compte du décalage horaire, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux à laquelle se mêlait une profonde colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui. À cet instant, il était loin de l'homme immature et drôle qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il était sérieux presque trop sérieux.

_ _Cette clé USB contient des choses que vous devez savoir concernant le meurtre de votre mère. _Il lui tendit la clé. _Faites attention à vous et surtout n'en parlez à personne._

__ Comment l'avez-vous eu ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise.

__ Ce sont mes recherches personnelles._

__ Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi me les donner que maintenant ?_

Beckett commençait à s'énerver. Comment avait-il pu continuer son enquête sans lui en parler ? C'était sa vie, la sienne ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher ça. Il l'avait trahi ! Et pour une fois, il lui semblait que Castle n'en avait que faire de la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son encontre. Il préférait continuer imperturbable avec ce ton détaché si différent de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée.

_ _Je vous les donne car je quitte le 12__th__ et je me devais de vous les transmettre._

__ Vous partez ? _Sa colère se transforma instantanément en une profonde inquiétude, inquiétude de le perdre alors que son dernier mur s'était enfin presque entièrement écroulé. Alors qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir entièrement à lui. _Pourquoi ?_

__ Je dois vous laisser. Au revoir Beckett._

Et il partit sans un geste ni un regard. Elle le regarda disparaître dans la cage d'ascenseur puis elle rentra chez elle, ne cherchant pas à lui courir après. Il quittait le commissariat, il quittait son équipe, il la quittait sans lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi semblait-il si en colère et malheureux ? Pourquoi avait-il été si froid avec elle ? Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour le mettre dans un tel état, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Alors fatiguée de cette journée qui était définitivement mauvaise, elle alla s'avachir dans son canapé où elle finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, Beckett arriva au commissariat mal reposée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la visite de Castle avait été réelle ou un simple cauchemar. Elle espérait simplement que ce soit son imagination qui lui ait joué des tours à cause du manque qu'elle ressentait à son encontre. Elle ne voulait pas que leur collaboration se finisse comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se finisse du tout. Alors c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle s'installa à son bureau, se plongeant dans la pile de paperasses pour essayer de l'oublier. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur Ryan qui arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, apportant avec lui un café bien chaud pour Beckett. Elle prit le café en lui souriant faiblement et y trempa ses lèvres. Ce café malgré qu'il venait du même Starbucks que celui de Castle n'avait pas le même goût, il semblait plus... amère. Elle le reposa alors sur son bureau et remarqua que Ryan était resté à ses côtés et l'observait silencieusement.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryan ? Tu n'as pas de travail à faire ?_

Son ton sec et agressif ne fit pas bouger le lieutenant qui continua de la fixer, semblant l'examiner.

_ _Tu savais pour Castle ? _Devant son regard interrogateur, il sortit un magazine et lui tendit.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et à la place elle prit la revue et la regarda. Sur la couverture, elle pouvait voir une photo de Castle avec Gina son éditrice et Paula son agent. Dessus, il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, mais une flamme de détermination brillait dans ses yeux, il semblait aussi différent, moins insouciant. Le titre sous la photo retint son attention et elle mit un moment avant de le comprendre: « Le maître du macabre pose sa plume ». Elle était affolée, comprenant par la suite que cette entrevue chez elle avait bien eu lieu. Elle chercha alors l'article parlant de son écrivain et lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur la bonne page, elle le lut rapidement.

_ _Non, ce n'est pas vrai ? _Murmura-t-elle à son collègue lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture. _Il ne peut pas s'arrêter d'écrire, c'est toute sa vie !_

_ _Si. Apparemment, Castle a fait une conférence de presse hier soir pour déclarer qu'il n'écrirait plus et que cette décision était définitive. La suite prévue pour Nikki Heat a donc été annulée. Il a rompu son contrat avec sa maison d'édition dès son retour d'Europe, mais il n'a donné aucune raison à sa décision et depuis il fait la une de tous les tabloïds vu que tout le monde veut connaître la cause de cet arrêt brutal. Mais à toi, il t'a peut-être dit quelque chose._

__ Euh non, je ne savais pas. Enfin, il est bien passé hier soir chez moi pour me dire qu'il quittait le poste, mais il ne m'a pas donné plus d'informations non plus et il est parti avant que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça._

_ _Bizarre, il a dû se passer quelque chose en Europe... D'ailleurs où est-il allé précisément ?_

__ Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'on s'inquiète pour rien et qu'il passera ces portes avec le même retard que d'habitude. Alors remets toi au travail, on a dû pain sur la planche. _Le voyant hésiter, elle ajouta :_ On lui réglera son compte plus tard, t'inquiète pas._

Elle disait cela plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour le convaincre, car elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître de sa vie, pas alors qu'elle était enfin prête. Elle voulait croire que c'était juste une mauvaise blague même si au fond, une petite voix lui soufflait que quelque chose avait bel et bien changé.

Beckett fut distraite toute la journée à guetter les portes de l'ascenseur, attendant l'arrivée de Castle et ne pensant qu'à s'expliquer avec lui. Alors la fin de journée arrivant et n'ayant toujours pas de ses nouvelles, elle lui téléphona de nombreuses fois, mais tous ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Elle quitta alors le commissariat et se rendit directement au loft. Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'elle vit sur la porte de celui-ci un petit panneau « à vendre » associé au numéro de téléphone d'une agence immobilière. Elle téléphona à l'agence, abusant de son pouvoir d'inspecteur pour avoir sa nouvelle adresse ou une quelconque information, mais celle-ci ne savait rien non plus alors c'est dépitée qu'elle raccrocha. Elle redescendit lentement les escaliers, peinant à calmer la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Se retrouvant dehors, elle regarda un moment le paysage qui semblait si morne à cet instant. Elle espérait encore voir sa silhouette se détacher de l'horizon et le voir s'avancer vers elle avec son sourire enfantin et de la nourriture sous les bras, mais après quelques minutes, elle dut se résoudre à rentrer chez elle, plus désespérée que jamais.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Dois-je publier la suite ?

Je vous laisse la plume pour vous lire. A la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous. Je publie aujourd'hui, car je ne suis pas sûre que demain j'aurai pu donc maintenant, je publierai chaque dimanche au lieu du lundi.

**Miriamme: **Eh oui, me voilà de retour après de longs mois d'absences... Mais cette absence n'a pas été vaine puisque j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. En tout cas, je suis ravie de te retrouver et d'ailleurs dès que juin sera passé, je filerai lire tes deux nouvelles histoires. :)

**DrWeaver:** Eh oui, l'attitude de notre cher écrivain est bizarre, mais je te rassure il n'a rien fumé -enfin je crois...-. Enfin, seul l'avenir nous dira ce qui lui arrive, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. En tout cas, merci du commentaire et de m'avoir ajouté en favoris.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris ou follower, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir qu'on est lu et peut-être même apprécié. Alors tout ce que je peux vous dire maintenant c'est: Bonne lecteur en espérant que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**« **__La vie ne se comprend que par un retour en arrière, mais on ne la vit qu'en avant. »_

Sören Kierkegaard

6 ans plus tard.

Un réveil résonna dans une pièce obscure d'un appartement de New-York, réveillant son unique locataire. Elle se leva de mauvais gré, éteignant l'objet qui avait osé la sortir d'un sommeil paisible. Elle prit une bonne inspiration chassant les dernières traces de son rêve et s'enfonça dans son appartement, prête à entamer sa journée. Beckett ne se prépara qu'un café qu'elle but d'une traite avant de filer à sa douche. Elle se détendit enfin sous les jets d'eau brûlante, laissant ruisseler le liquide sur sa peau sans défaut. Elle fut une nouvelle fois sortie de sa bulle par une sonnerie, mais cette fois ce n'était pas son réveil, non, c'était pire. C'était son portable qui lui annonçait certainement le début précoce de sa journée. Elle éteignit l'eau et sortit donc de sa douche, quittant le cocon réconfortant que lui offrait celle-ci. La fraîcheur de la pièce la faisant frissonner, elle chercha rapidement autour d'elle une serviette pour s'en couvrir. Ceci fait, elle prit son téléphone posé dans un coin et répondit sans même regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

_ _Beckett._

__ Bonjour Beckett, c'est Esposito. Désolé de te déranger aussi tôt, mais on a une affaire, une bombe a explosé dans un restaurant huppé sur la 5__th__ Avenue._

__ Bien. J'arrive dans vingt minutes._

__ Attend Beckett. Tu dois savoir que... _Il hésita à finir sa phrase sachant que ce qu'il avait à annoncer mettrait sa collègue de plus mauvaise humeur encore.

_ _Oui Esposito, autre chose ? _Son ton était impatient, elle n'aimait jamais perdre son temps surtout lorsqu'elle avait une nouvelle affaire sur le dos.

_ _Non, non, c'est bon, on verra ça plus tard. _Il se rétracta. Après tout, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt et il espérait qu'à ce moment, il aurait déjà déserté la scène de crime.

Elle raccrocha alors, ne se posant pas plus de questions sur ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une idée en tête : trouver le poseur de bombes, le faire avouer et le mettre en prison pour toutes les victimes qu'il avait pu faire. Elle se plongerait corps et âme dans cette enquête comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle ne laisserait rien la perturber, ni les journalistes qui seraient certainement nombreux car pour les rapaces qu'ils étaient, une bombe était un événement plutôt rare qui pourrait leur offrir une belle opportunité, ni les curieux qui ne cesseraient de la déranger pour avoir quelques détails morbides et malheureusement ceux-ci seraient tout aussi nombreux étant donné que la 5th Avenue était une artère importante dans le borough de Manhattan. Le plus important pour elle était de rendre hommage aux familles endeuillées.

Cette fois, c'est avec plus d'énergie qu'elle se mit à la tâche de se préparer. Elle s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements simples et sombres qui n'avantageaient pas vraiment sa silhouette puis elle se maquilla légèrement, juste assez pour effacer un minimum les traces de fatigue de son visage. Enfin prête, elle se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Esposito.

Exactement dix-huit minutes plus tard, elle arriva sur la scène de crime. Les vitres du restaurant avaient toutes explosées et de nombreux déchés jonchaient le sol. Elle aperçut dans un coin une ambulance avec quelques médecins qui s'occupaient des blessés tandis que les experts commençaient déjà à ramasser les détritus. Il y avait aussi de nombreux agents du 12th ainsi que quelques autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais ce qu'il l'étonnait le plus c'était l'absence des journalistes, il y en avait relativement peu par rapport à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En général, sur une affaire comme celle-ci, tous les reporters, blogueurs et chroniqueurs de l'état se battaient entre eux comme des fauves affamés pour obtenir la moindre petite information, mais pas ici. Elle s'avança alors vers ses collègues qu'elle avait repérés près de l'ambulance.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on a Ryan ?_

_ _Explosion d'une bombe, artisanale selon les experts. Elle a fait sept morts et deux blessés graves qui sont actuellement à l'hôpital et quelques autres légèrement blessés. Mais avant, le F..._

__ La bombe a été placé dans un coin du bar. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, le restaurant venait d'ouvrir, sinon nous aurions eu probablement plus de victimes sur les bras. _Enchaîna Esposito en lançant un regard complice à Ryan.

__ Bon Esposito, tu vas voir les familles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Essais de savoir si l'une d'entre elles avait reçu des menaces auparavant et si les victimes ont un lien entre elles._

L'hispanique soupira, content de pouvoir partir avant qu'une seconde bombe bien plus dangereuse et dénommée Beckett n'explose ne laissant cette fois aucun rescapé. Ryan le regarda alors s'esquiver lui lançant un regard qui l'aurait tué sur place si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers. Il le savait tirer d'affaire car les foudres de sa boss retomberaient impitoyablement sur lui, lui qui devait actionner la bombe et la regarder exploser, lui qui était obligé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Beckett avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne d'elle-même -ce qui serait à coup sûr bien pire-, alors il commença, hésitant:

_ _Euh boss ?_

__ Oui Ryan ?_

__ Je... _Il déglutit. _Des agents du FBI veulent vous parler, ils veulent diriger l'enquête._

__ Dis leur que c'est hors de question._

__ Le problème c'est qu'à priori l'enquête leur appartient déjà. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent vous parler._

__ Où sont-ils ?_

Il ne put manquer le ton sec de sa voix. Il savait qu'elle détestait collaborer sur une affaire surtout lorsque celle-ci s'avérait plutôt difficile et que c'était le FBI qui s'en mêlait. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait qu'une fois, elle avait qualifié les agents fédéraux d' « œuvre d'art » car ils étaient bien payés mais ne servaient à rien, sauf à faire beau pour la presse. Alors c'est avec dépit qu'il lui indiqua où trouver ces « œuvres d'art ».

__ Ils sont actuellement avec Lanie. Ils attendent de vous parler, car elle ne veut pas collaborer avec eux tant que vous ne donnez pas votre accord._

__ Bien._

C'est d'un pas lourd qu'elle se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Ryan tandis que celui-ci prenait la fuite discrètement, allant parler à quelques témoins. Beckett détestait collaborer. Elle détestait travailler avec des bureaucrates qui n'étaient pas sous sa supervision et qui se prenaient pour des dieux. En quelques mots, elle détestait simplement les agents du FBI. Elle arriva à proximité d'un petit groupe où elle vit Lanie qui se disputait avec un homme d'âge mûr.

_ _Bonjour Lanie ! _Beckett ignora sciemment les deux hommes qui se trouvaient à côté.

_ _Ah, Kate enfin ! Ce « docteur » veut embarquer mes corps. _Elle exagéra sur le possessif.

_ _Lieutenant Beckett, je suppose ? Agent Stène du FBI et voici le Dr Flaneur, notre médecin légiste._

__ Vous supposez bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Son ton était glacial, à refroidir n'importe quelle personne. Le ton était donné.

_ _Nous sommes sur cette affaire tout comme vous alors nous allons devons collaborer. _Il crut bon d'ajouter : _Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là-dessus. Cette affaire est bien trop importante._

__ Bien. _Mais elle ne baissa pas réellement les armes -métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr-, elle était bien résolu à être tout sauf aimable. _En quoi cette affaire est-elle si importante pour intéresser le Grand FBI ?_

__ __À__ première vue, la bombe a été posée par quelqu'un que nous recherchons depuis plusieurs années. Il a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes un peu partout dans le monde, mais la plupart des attentats ont eu lieu sur notre territoire. Mais on vous parlera de tout ça dans nos locaux._

__ Bien. Pour les corps, nous souhaitons que ce soit le Dr Parish qui s'en occupe._

__ Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible lieutenant._

__ Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? C'est bien vous qui dirigez, non ? _Sa colère augmentait petit à petit. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé que déjà les problèmes s'annonçaient.

_ _Euh non. _Tout à-coup, l'agent perdit toutes traces d'assurance, trouvant un soudain intérêt au sol.

_ _Où est votre supérieur ?_ Elle était maintenant franchement irritée.

_ _Il n'est pas encore là. Il doit arriver dans une dizaine de minutes à peu près._

__ Vous prenez notre affaire et nos corps et vous n'êtes même pas foutu d'arriver rapidement ! Lanie, tu peux prendre les corps. _Elle se tourna vers l'agent qui restait coi. _Si monsieur veut vraiment ses corps, il n'aura qu'à daigner me rejoindre au poste. Et dites lui de s'acheter une montre pour être à l'heure la prochaine fois !_

Elle partit sans écouter plus longtemps les plaintes de l'agent qui essayait de la retenir. Lanie, fière d'avoir gagné, passa devant l'autre médecin légiste pour récupérer les corps qu'elle mit dans des sacs mortuaires avant de les installer dans son fourgon, puis elle partit sous les yeux hébétés des deux hommes.

À peine arrivée au poste, le lieutenant Beckett s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à rassembler les quelques éléments qu'ils avaient déjà et d'en trouver des nouveaux, cherchant les rapports des soi-disant précédents dont lui avaient parlé l'agent. Elle vit apparaître sur son écran une liste de rapports tous différents, mais celle-ci était bien trop remplie. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu autant d'attentat comme celui d'aujourd'hui sans qu'elle n'en entende parler, c'était impossible non ? Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur. Alors elle ouvrit plusieurs rapports et les parcourut rapidement des yeux, mais non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il y avait bien de grandes similitudes entre toutes ces explosions, malheureusement. L'affaire était donc bien plus compliquée qu'aux premiers abords... Alors pour se donner du courage avant de lire une bonne partie de ces rapports -elle laisserait Ryan et Esposito lire le reste à leur retour- elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Elle se prépara un café bien corsé et regarda le liquide brûlant couler doucement dans la tasse. Elle repensa alors à la future collaboration dont elle ne voulait pas, à l'agent de ce matin. Elle espérait encore en quelque sorte que l'agent du FBI en charge de ce dossier soit tellement incompétent qu'il laisserait tomber l'affaire ou bien qu'il soit trop occupé à parlementer avec les hautes instances qui réclameraient rapidement des comptes. Elle priait presque un dieu en lequel elle ne croyait plus pour qu'il ne trouve jamais le chemin du poste et ainsi avoir le champ libre, mais malheureusement rien ne se passa ainsi... Ses pensées dérivèrent vers un sujet tout aussi morne, Castle et ses années de partenariat. Ces années-là avaient été parmi les meilleures de sa vie certes, mais chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait laissé, abandonné comme tous les autres. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était parti du jour au lendemain, elle n'avait toujours pas compris. En fait personne n'avait compris. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles ou de celles de sa famille, même pour la presse, il demeurait un véritable fantôme, il n'avait donné aucune interview depuis sa « démission », aucune photo de lui, rien... Au poste, il était même devenu un sujet tabou, celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer son nom sans se récolter un regard noir de Esposito ou de Beckett. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était un peu seule avec elle-même, ses souvenirs avec Castle venaient la torturer, lui rappelant qu'elle avait perdu l'unique personne en qui elle avait eu complètement confiance -mis à part ses parents- et qu'elle avait aimé au point de pouvoir se sacrifier pour lui... Elle voulait l'oublier, passer à autre chose, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle s'attendait toujours à le voir débarquer par l'ascenseur, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et un café dans chaque main. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé, il n'était jamais revenu. Jusqu'à maintenant...

En sortant de la salle, quand elle l'aperçut, elle crut à une hallucination, il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible, elle devait l'imaginer à force d'y penser, non ? Alors elle se pinça discrètement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était toujours là comme dans ses rêves, il l'attendait à son bureau avec deux cafés néanmoins, il ne souriait pas, il était même tendu. Comme le soir de son départ. Quelque chose l'avait vraiment fait changer lors de son séjour en Europe... Mais quoi ?

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Les retrouvailles de toutes l'équipe dans le prochain chapitre... Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà comme promis pour le nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture.

**DrWeaver: **Je suis d'accord avec toi que Beckett n'aurait pas agi ainsi avec le FBI dans des conditions normales seulement chose que je viens de remarquer, l'absence de Castle depuis ces 6 dernières années a eu un impact sur elle de mon point de vue, faisant qu'elle s'est renfermée sur son travail et que bien sûr lorsqu'une personne interfère dans son objectif qui est de trouver les meurtriers et bien ça l'énerve. D'ailleurs je te remercie car ta remarque m'a permis de corriger une erreur dans le chapitre précédent.

**Caskett71:** Un peu de patience, tu auras ta réponse dans quelques chapitres. :)

**Miriamme:** Toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews. Tu commences à me connaître à ce que je vois et bien oui ce n'est que le début, le pire reste à venir...

Merci pour vos reviews, ils m'ont permis de commencer à écrire le chapitre 9 pour lequel je manquais d'inspiration...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« Dès qu'il existe un secret entre deux cœurs qui s'aiment, dès que l'un d'eux a pu se résoudre à cacher à l'autre une seule idée, le charme est rompu, le bonheur est détruit. »_

Benjamin Constant

Au bout de quelques minutes à l'observer discrètement, Beckett s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, divisée entre la joie de le revoir et la colère qu'il ne lui ait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, loin de tout, loin d'ici alors pour ne pas le surprendre, elle attendit d'être devant lui pour l'interpeller et elle en profita pour l'observer de plus près.

_ _Castle ?_

__ Ah ! Bonjour Beckett._

Il sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses profondes réflexions. La lueur de tristesse qui était jusque-là présente dans son regard disparue immédiatement, néanmoins aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Étant plus près, Beckett pu remarquer les prémices de la vieillesse sur son visage et les quelques mèches argentées qui parsemaient ses cheveux. Sa carrure aussi avait changé, il semblait plus fort, plus sportif que dans ses souvenirs et son costume noir le rendait plus sombre.

_ _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _

__ Eh bien, je suis revenu pour l'affaire sur la bombe, je..._

__ L'affaire ? Vous revenez après cinq ans d'absence sans nous donner aucune nouvelle uniquement pour une affaire ! C'est non Castle._

_ _Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Je..._

Elle le coupa de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas écouter ses excuses bidons ni comment son amitié avec le maire allait lui permettre encore une fois de rester. La colère l'avait définitivement emportée sur la joie de le revoir. Comment osait-il revenir après une si longue absence juste pour une affaire et jouer au flic ? Elle était décidée à ne pas le laisser-faire, à ne pas l'excuser aussi facilement.

_ _Castle, je m'en fous de votre amitié avec le maire. C'est une affaire difficile et importante et je ne vous veux pas dessus. En plus, j'ai déjà le FBI sur le dos alors quoi que pourra dire le maire, c'est non._

_ _Ce n'est pas au maire que vous devrez téléphoner dans ce cas, mais bien plus haut. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis l'agent qui dirige la section du FBI qui est en charge de l'affaire. Alors que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez devoir collaborer avec moi lieutenant Beckett._

Beckett resta bouche bée. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être un agent du FBI. Il lui faisait forcément une blague, une blague de très mauvais goût d'ailleurs. Alors ne voulant pas le croire, elle le fusilla du regard et répliqua après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence.

_ _Ce n'est pas drôle Castle, plusieurs personnes sont mortes dans cet attentat et de nombreuses familles pleurent la perte d'un proche, alors allez retrouver votre famille et laissez moi faire mon travail. Il est hors de question que vous participiez à l'enquête._

__ Bon alors je recommence. Je suis l'agent Richard Rodgers du FBI. _Il lui montra sa plaque se retenant de s'énerver. _Et je suis aussi celui auquel vous avez conseillé de s'acheter une montre, vous vous souvenez ? _Devant son silence, il continua d'une voix professionnelle : _Bon étant donné que vous avez les corps, le Dr Parish a-t-elle déjà commencé ?_

__ Non, avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit, je souhaitais d'abord m'entretenir avec l'agent qui dirige... Enfin, avec vous._

__ Bien. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous gardiez les corps et que le Dr Parish les autopsie tant que notre médecin légiste peut l'assister._

__ Pas de problème._

__ Vous avez commencé à lire les précédents rapports je suppose ? _Demanda l'ancien écrivain.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Ryan et Esposito sortirent de l'ascenseur.

_ _Castle ? _S'écrièrent Ryan et Esposito alors qu'ils les rejoignaient.

_ _Bonjour lieutenant Esposito, lieutenant Ryan._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _S'enquit Ryan. _On croyait que vous ne reviendriez plus !_

Esposito, lui, restait silencieux et regardait le nouveau venu avec méfiance. Il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne si c'était pour repartir sans rien dire. Il avait déjà fait trop de mal à l'équipe, mais surtout à Beckett qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Beckett n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait remise de ce départ, il le savait. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne laissa pas à Castle le temps de répondre, elle le fit à sa place.

__ L'agent Rodgers dirige l'unité du FBI avec laquelle nous allons devoir collaborer pour l'affaire sur la bombe. _Sa voix était professionnelle presque neutre, mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, ils pouvaient y déceler un soupçon de tristesse et de déception. _Ryan, Esposito, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

_ _Ni les victimes, ni... _Commença à répondre Ryan avant d'être coupé par Esposito.

__ Attendez ! _S'exclama Esposito. _Ç__a fait quoi ? Cinq ou six ans qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelle, qu'il est parti sans un mot et un beau jour, il décide de débarquer et il dit qu'il est un agent du FBI ! C'est une blague ?_

__ Non. _Le ton de Castle était sec, catégorique, ne permettant aucune contradiction. _Maintenant, pouvons-nous retourner à l'affaire ?_

__ Oui. Ryan, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? _Redemanda la seule femme du groupe.

__ Non !Il ne peut pas revenir comme ça ! Il s'est barré et... _S'écria l'hispanique.

__ Esposito ! _Le coupa Beckett. _Ç__a suffit, tu régleras tes comptes avec lui une fois l'affaire bouclée, alors en attendant, tu devras supporter de travailler avec lui. Ryan, continue._

__ Ni les victimes, ni les familles n'avaient reçu de menaces. Mais des témoins ont vu deux hommes qui sortaient du restaurant une dizaine de minutes avant l'explosion. Les témoins sont avec le __portraitiste, nous aurons un portrait des suspects bientôt. __Leur apprit Ryan._

__ Bien, ainsi, on pourra vérifier si le gars responsable de ce massacre est bien celui que je recherche._

__ Vous aviez déjà un suspect et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? __S'énerva Beckett. __Pourquoi je n'ai rien lu dessus ?_

__ __Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler. De plus, les rapports ne contiennent que le minimum, tout le reste est dans le dossier. _

__ Pourriez-vous nous transmettre le dossier alors ? __Exigea Beckett._

__ __Je ne peux pas, pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr que nous recherchons le même homme. Mais une fois que nous aurons la confirmation, je vous en confierai une copie._

__ Comment voulez-vous qu'on travaille si on n'a pas tous les éléments ! _Objecta Esposito.

__ Espo, ce n'est que pour l'affaire d'une heure ou deux maximum. Et si jamais il s'avère que ce n'est pas son gars, nous n'aurons pas à travailler avec le FBI, n'est-ce pas Castle ? _Essaya de le calmer Ryan.

__ C'est bien ça. Et dès que nous aurons la confirmation, mon équipe se tiendra à votre disposition pour toutes informations si jamais nous devons travailler ensemble. Ils connaissent tout le dossier par cœur dans les moindres détails._

__ Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?_ Demanda Esposito.

_ _Espo et Ryan, vous allez voir si le propriétaire du restaurant avait des ennemis. Moi, je reste ici, je vais finir de lire les rapports en attendant d'avoir le portrait-robot des suspects._

__ Pour ma part, j'ai quelques détails à régler, mais je reste ici le temps d'avoir la confirmation que nous courrons bien après le même homme. _Déclara Castle.

Ryan et Esposito partirent donc laissant derrière eux Kate qui se plongeait dans sa lecture et Castle qui déplaçait une chaise pour la mettre à côté du bureau de Beckett comme avant. Juste avant que les portes métalliques ne se referment, Esposito lança un regard noir des plus intimidant en direction de l'ancien écrivain qui ne put que le capter, mais il n'en fut pas impressionné comme il l'aurait été quelques années plus tôt.

_ _Eh bro ? Tu crois que c'est pour entrer au FBI que Castle est parti il y a quelques années ? _Demanda Ryan à son acolyte.

__ Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais si c'est pour ça qu'il a abandonné Beckett alors il ferait mieux de repartir maintenant !_

__ Beckett est forte et peut-être qu'il avait de bonnes raisons..._

__ De bonnes raisons ! Lesquelles ? Qu'il vienne nous les donner, car je pense qu'aucune de ses « bonnes raisons » ne pourra pardonner ce qu'il a fait subir à Beckett ! Tu as bien vu comme moi qu'à cause de lui, elle s'est renfermée, se replongeant à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle ne sourit plus et même après plusieurs années, elle semble encore triste, las de toutes choses. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'absoudre ?_

__ S'il n'avait pas de motifs valables alors pourquoi aurait-il tout quitté du jour au lendemain même sa passion ? _

__ Va lui demander, mais moi, je ne suis pas prêt à l'accueillir comme un messie et s'il fait encore n'importe quoi avec Beckett, il aura affaire à moi !_

Les gars, se rendant compte que prit dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas vu les portes s'ouvrirent, sortirent de l'ascenseur et ils se rendirent ensuite à leur voiture. Le trajet jusque chez le propriétaire du restaurant fut long à cause des embouteillages, mais surtout de l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante qui régnait entre eux. Certes, Beckett avait souffert et donc Esposito étant Esposito ne pouvait pas pardonner à Castle, mais Ryan fidèle à lui-même cherchait toujours à le défendre, à lui trouver des excuses, car même s'il était parti cet homme était encore son ami. Et de son point de vue, il était et resterait toujours un membre du precinct, alors il se promit de faire la lumière sur les raisons ayant pousser cet ami à partir cinq ans plus tôt, car il devait forcément en avoir.

* * *

De quel côté êtes-vous ? Plutôt de l'avis de Ryan à penser qu'il y a forcément une bonne raison au départ de Castle ou celui d'Esposito qui veut protéger Beckett ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. A dimanche prochain.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Encore merci pour vos reviews qui malgré une période chargée m'incitent à écrire. Alors comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_"La raison peut nous avertir de ce qu'il faut éviter, le cœur seul nous dit ce qu'il faut faire "_

Joseph Joubert

Du côté du poste, Kate essayait de se concentrer sur les derniers rapports à lire depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, mais en vain. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, à celui qui l'avait abandonné sans se retourner. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était parti. Alors elle cessa son travail pour l'examiner un instant, le temps de trouver le courage de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il semblait une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées et une lueur de profonde tristesse avait de nouveau assombrit ses yeux bleus devenus froids. Son visage avait perdu toute insouciance pour laisser place à une colère sans nom. Oui, son regard auparavant doux et aimant n'était plus que tristesse et colère, plus rien à voir avec l'homme d'il y a cinq ans. Une pointe de tristesse serra son cœur à cette constatation, elle avait définitivement perdu l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse sans jamais avoir pu lui avouer... Elle se détourna quelques secondes de sa contemplation pour essuyer discrètement une larme solitaire qui ruisselait délicatement sur sa joie. Elle en profita aussi pour reprendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer à poser sa question, celle qui la torturait depuis des années.

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Hein ?_

Il releva la tête, sortant de ses sombres réflexions et retrouvant instantanément sa poker face. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris le sens de la question, en fait, il n'avait peut-être même pas entendu ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Kate captant son incompréhension lui reposa la question.

_ _Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? _Sa voix trahissait la colère, mais aussi l'espoir d'avoir enfin sa réponse. _Pourquoi nous avoir abandonnés ?_

__ C'est compliqué..._

__ Expliquez-vous alors ! J'ai tout mon temps et vous me devez au moins ça._

__ Je, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé._

Beckett crut entendre l'espace d'un instant un trémolo dans sa voix avant que celle-ci ne retrouve son ton devenu habituellement froid et professionnel.

_ _Est-ce pour entrer au FBI que vous vous êtes enfouis et que vous avez tout plaqué ?_

__ En partie, oui._

__ Pourquoi ? _La colère avait totalement cédé au désespoir.

_ _Lieutenant Beckett. Voici les portraits-robots des suspects pour votre affaire._

__ Merci._

Cette intrusion permit aux deux personnes présentes de reprendre constance pour revenir à une conversation plus professionnelle. Mais elle permit surtout à Castle de ne pas répondre à cette question, question à laquelle il ne comptait en aucun cas y répondre. Son seul et unique but était de résoudre enfin cette enquête puis repartir à sa nouvelle vie. Beckett, elle, utilisa cette pause pour se calmer puis elle examina quelques minutes les deux portraits avant de les tendre à Castle.

_ _Alors, c'est bien eux ?_

__ Oui, enfin c'est bien lui. _Il indiqua le portrait de l'homme qui semblait le plus âgé. _L'autre n'est pas connu de nos services, mais il doit être son assistant ou son apprenti._

__ Peut-être que c'est simplement un nouveau membre de leur groupe._

__ Non. Il a toujours travaillé seul ou avec un apprenti. Et vu l'âge de celui-ci, je suppose qu'il vient d'être recruté suite au suicide de son ancien apprenti._

__ Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore attrapé malgré que vous connaissez son identité ?_

__ Eh bien. Premièrement, le fait qu'il travaille seul lui permet une plus grande discrétion, de mieux se cacher ce qui ne facilite pas nos recherches puisqu'il agit toujours dans des villes importantes à des heures où il y a tout juste suffisamment de témoins pour le reconnaître -c'est comme une signature pour lui- mais pas assez pour le suivre ou l'arrêter. Enfin, il ne reste jamais longtemps dans la même ville, ni dans le même pays et il change d'identité à chaque fois. Nous avons déjà retrouvé dans plusieurs de ses planques de nombreux passeports et papiers ainsi que des plans de construction de bombes, mais il réussit toujours à avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous, comme pour nous narguer. _Il finit sa phrase sur un ton plein de rancœurs._ Il est actuellement activement recherché par de nombreux pays notamment en Europe, mais aucun des services concernés n'a encore trouvé comment il réussit à passer les frontières alors que son portrait est diffusé dans chaque aéroports, ports, gares et autres de nombreux pays depuis plusieurs années._

__ Et que s'est-il passé avec son ancien apprenti ? _Continua de le questionner Beckett.

__ Il s'est tué en cellule avec une capsule de cyanure qui se trouvait dans une dent creuse. Une méthode lâche pour éviter de nous dire ce qu'il savait et ainsi de trahir son maître... Enfin, si on réussit à attraper celui-là et à lui enlever la capsule avant qu'il l'utilise, on pourra peut-être obtenir des informations et mettre fin à ce carnage._

Il se dégageait une sorte d'amertume, de rancœur de Castle lorsqu'il abordait l'enquête. Son regard devenait noir de détermination à trouver le coupable. Kate percevait tout ça et elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il était trop professionnel, trop déterminé à boucler cet assassin ce qui n'était pas mauvais certes puisqu'il méritait amplement d'être enfermé comme un animal pour les douleurs qu'il avait pu causer à de nombreuses personnes néanmoins, ce n'était pas Castle. Castle était drôle en toutes circonstances et affectueux avec son regard tendre à faire fondre tandis que Rodgers, celui qui se trouvait devant elle, était bien trop différent, presque aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant. Et au fond d'elle, elle pressentait que ce changement d'attitude était lié à son départ.

_ _Bon, alors je vais demander à Espo et Ryan de nous chercher des informations sur cet homme. _Elle indiqua le portrait qui semblait le plus jeune.

__ Très bien. __Je dois passer un coup de fil à mon équipe pour que l'agent Stène vous débriefe sur le dossier pendant que je m'occuperai de la presse._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec la presse ?_

__ Pour éviter qu'ils ne nous gênent durant l'enquête, je leur ai promis une conférence de presse. Bien sûr, je ne leur divulguerai pas grand chose, une importante partie de ce dossier doit rester confidentielle._

__ Je croyais que vous aviez cessé tout contact avec la presse ! _S'étonna le lieutenant.

__ C'est le cas. Je ne vais pas à cette conférence en tant qu'écrivain ou personnalité médiatique, je ne suis plus cette personne depuis longtemps. J'y vais uniquement en tant qu'agent fédéral ainsi ils me laissent en paix._

Il partit laissant Beckett seule face à son désarroi. Elle avait cru pendant ses cinq longues années que de ne pas le voir ni d'avoir de ses nouvelles étaient la pire des choses, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort. Pire que d'avoir perdu son amour quelque part c'est de voir que celui-ci n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un fantôme de ce qu'il était.

Beckett resta seule au bureau pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes avant que que Esposito et Ryan ne reviennent. Alors qu'elle les briefait rapidement sur le peu qu'elle savait, l'agent Stène et le Dr Flaneur ainsi que deux autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas débarquèrent. Ils s'avancèrent directement vers le petit groupe et c'est l'agent Stène qui prit en premier la parole.

_ _Lieutenant Beckett. Je vous présente l'agent Emrich et l'agent Dutchner._

__ Et voici le lieutenant Ryan et le lieutenant Esposito. _Les présenta à son tour Beckett. _Je suppose que votre médecin légiste souhaite rejoindre le Dr Parish pour l'autopsie._

__ C'est bien ça. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions que vos agents travaillent en duo avec les nôtres. Ainsi nous progresserions plus efficacement pour retrouver l'assistant et sait-on jamais le tueur à la bombe._

__ Très bien. Esposito, tu n'as qu'à aller avec l'agent Emrich faire des recherches sur l'assistant, je veux tout savoir de lui. Ryan, tu iras donc avec l'agent Dutchner voir certains des blessés graves se sont réveillés et peuvent nous donner leur témoignage._

Le groupe de Ryan partit en direction de l'ascenseur tandis que celui de Esposito se rendait à la salle de conférences avec un ordinateur portable ne laissant sur place plus que le Dr Flaneur, l'agent Stène et Beckett. Cette dernière conduisit le médecin légiste à la morgue puis remonta à son bureau où l'attendait Stène. Celui-ci avait disposé différentes photos sur le tableau blanc et quelques annotations en dessous de celles-ci. Il y avait aussi un important tas de papier sur le bureau qui semblait la narguer.

_ _Voici les différents dossiers sur l'enquête, mais je peux vous en faire un résumé si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps à les étudier. _Il indiqua la pile sur le bureau puis se dirigea vers le tableau. _Ici, c'est tous les endroits qui ont été touchés par le tueur à la bombe. On peut remarquer que ce sont presque tous des restaurants ou des bars chics et à chaque fois seul une petite dizaine de personnes est touchée._

Elle examina de nouveau la pile de dossiers. Elle semblait immense, telle qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir finir de la lire avant le lendemain même si elle y passait chaque minute y comprit sa nuit.

_ _Bon, je ferai mieux de m'y mettre. Plus tôt j'aurai lu tout ça, plus tôt on pourra vraiment commencer._

__ Auriez-vous un ordinateur pour que je puisse travailler à vos côtés au cas où vous auriez besoin de plus d'informations sur un des dossiers._

__ Oui, bien sûr. Prenez mon bureau._

Elle lui laissa son bureau et alla chercher une chaise qu'elle installa devant l'amas de papier. Elle se rendit dans la salle de repos pour se prendre une bonne tasse de café avant de commencer cette tâche titanesque. Puis revint sur sa chaise et prit le premier dossier dans un soupir de lassitude. Ainsi les nombreux dossiers passèrent devant ses yeux les uns après les autres.

* * *

Voilà alors vous en pensez quoi ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi, car ils permettent de s'améliorer, mais aussi de continuer à écrire...

Alors à dimanche prochain sans faute.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et merci pour vos reviews. Alors voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« Qui sait ce qu'est le vrai bonheur ? Je ne parle pas du mot si galvaudé, mais de cette terreur nue. Même aux âmes esseulées, il apparaît voilé et les plus tristes d'entre nous en garde toujours un souvenir ou une illusion. »_

Joseph Conrad

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Kate releva la tête de son dossier. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée à la moitié qu'elle en avait déjà marre. Elle se leva alors pour aller chercher un nouveau café lorsque l'agent Stène l'interrompit dans son geste.

__ Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Il est tard, vous finirez demain._

__ Vous aussi, vous devriez rentrer. _Remarqua Beckett.

_ _Non, pour ma part, je préfère rester. Plus j'aurai d'informations à transmettre à Rodgers demain mieux ce sera._

__ Vous traite-t-il si mal que vous ne pouvez pas dormir la nuit pendant que lui est déjà dans son lit ? _Railla Beckett.

__ Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il soit chez lui à cette heure-ci. _Répondit évasivement l'agent.

__ Comment ça ?_ Demanda Kate avec un vif intérêt, mais aussi une pointe de jalousie et de colère en l'imaginant avec une autre femme.

__ Généralement il reste dans son bureau à travailler jusque très tard, quelque fois il s'endort même dessus -à se demander s'il a un chez lui-. Et notamment pour cette affaire, je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera chez lui cette nuit, il doit encore être dans son bureau à lire et relire tous les rapports à la recherche du moindre indice._ Il prit une pause, hésitant avant de continuer. _Rodgers est un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse, toujours le premier arrivé et toujours le dernier à partir. Mais lorsqu'on se retrouve sur cette affaire, Rodgers est encore plus dur avec lui-même travaillant en solitaire, faisant fi des règles et se mettant parfois en danger... Néanmoins, il est toujours là pour ses agents._

__ En tout cas, ce matin il n'était pas à l'heure, loin de là..._

__ S'il était en retard, c'est parce qu'il était à l'hôpital._

__ Que s'est-il passé ? _S'inquiéta Kate.

__ Hier, on a eu une intervention musclée et je me suis mis en danger en entrant dans une planque sans vérifier si les suspects avaient des armes ou non. Un des hommes m'a tiré dessus me visant au cœur, mais Rodgers s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger et prendre la balle à ma place. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son équipe. D'ailleurs, sans lui, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement, il n'a été touché qu'à l'épaule gauche donc rien de trop grave. mais quelques centimètre plus à droite et il serait mort à ma place... _

Kate était à la fois étonnée et inquiétée par cette histoire. Elle savait que Castle était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, il l'avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises avec elle, mais le faire si inconsciemment alors qu'il avait une famille, ça la choquait. Et s'il était mort ! Qu'aurait ressenti sa fille ? Elle se serait sentie abandonnée par son père et ne s'en serait jamais complètement remise comme elle avec le meurtre de sa mère. Alors c'est naturellement que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter :

_ _Mais il est malade ou quoi ! Sa famille a dû se faire un sang d'encre !_

__ Je crois qu'il n'a pas de famille._ Avoua l'agent Stène désolé par cette constatation.

__ Si, il a une fille qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'années maintenant et une mère dont il est très proche et avec qui il vivait._

__ Vous le connaissez !? Mais comment ?_

__ Eh bien, il m'a accompagné dans mes enquêtes pour écrire ses livres pendant quelques années._

__ Je n'étais pas au courant... Ça fait un peu plus de trois ans que je travaille à ses côtés et il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré non plus, même quand il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital après s'être fait torturer. J'ignorais aussi totalement qu'il était écrivain... En fait, il ne parle jamais de sa vie personnelle. D'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il en avait une étant donné qu'il passe tout son temps à travailler._

__ Comment ça il s'est fait torturé ?_

__ Eh bien, depuis que je le connais, il est obsédé par deux enquêtes. La première, c'est celle sur laquelle nous sommes actuellement. La seconde est celle qui lui a valu un long séjour à l'hôpital, mais pour les deux c'est lui qui a demandé à en être en charge dès qu'il a été assez gradé pour avoir quelques privilèges et bizarrement les hautes instances ont accepté sans même connaître ses motivations... D'ailleurs personne ne les connaît et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de savoir, mais il ne s'est jamais confié._

__ Vous pouvez me raconter l'autre affaire si cela ne vous dérange pas._

__ Oui, bien sûr. Rodgers a ré-ouvert une affaire délicate qui était close depuis peu. C'était une affaire de flic corrompu enfin, vous voyez le genre ? Donc un jour, il a débarqué à l'agence alors qu'il avait été attribué à New-York depuis à peine une semaine avec un carton rempli de nouvelles preuves et une clé USB tout aussi remplie d'informations. L'affaire a donc été ré-ouverte et notre équipe s'est mise à bosser dessus en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles du tueur à la bombe – car il avait demandé avant même son arrivé ici à être placé dessus-, mais il s'est avéré que c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros que quelques flics pourris. Ça touchait les plus hautes sphères de notre société. Quand on a appris ça, on a essayait de la jouer un peu plus discret pour éviter que notre enquête remonte aux oreilles des concernés, mais apparemment, il était déjà trop tard. Quelques jours plus tard, Rodgers se faisait kidnapper et torturer. Ils voulaient faire pression sur lui pour qu'il cesse son enquête, mais aussi pour savoir où nous en étions, mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Du coup lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé presque une semaine plus tard, il était presque mort. Il a dû subir bon nombres d'opérations et suivre des mois de rééducation, mais même après tout cela il a continué et il s'est acharné dessus alors que plusieurs membres de l'équipe refusaient de continuer parce qu'ils avaient peur des représailles. Enfin, nous avons tout de même fini par avoir le commanditaire de tout ceci et ça grâce à Rodgers, mais il n'en a jamais reçu les mérites alors que c'était l'affaire de sa carrière !_

__ Qui était le commanditaire ? _

Kate s'inquiétait de savoir de quelle affaire il parlait. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit la sienne, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait souffert pour elle. Ça serait trop à accepter...

_ _Le sénateur Bracken. Il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains pour gravir les échelons. Enfin vous avez dû en entendre parler ça a fait la une des journaux pendant des jours d'autant qu'il se présentait aux présidentielles. _

Beckett fut décontenancée à l'entente du nom de Bracken. C'était celui qui avait fait tuer sa mère ainsi que Montgomery et bien d'autres encore... Évidemment, elle savait que quelqu'un avait résolu son affaire, elle l'avait lu dans les journaux mais quand elle avait cherché à connaître ceux qui avaient résolu son affaire, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à un simple « classé confidentiel ». Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était grâce à Castle que la justice lui avait enfin été rendue. Castle qui était sorti de sa vie et dont elle croyait être sortie de la sienne aussi lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau possible en résolvant son affaire. De plus, c'était lui qui avait demandé à être placé sur cette enquête ce qui signifie qu'il avait forcément pensé à elle durant ces quelques années ! A cette pensée son cœur rata un battement, car malgré les années elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'oublier. Castle, celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son « one and done »

_ _Lieutenant Beckett ! Vous allez bien ? _S'inquiéta l'agent Stène.

__ Oui, oui, ça va. Je dois rentrer. A demain._

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, Beckett s'enfouit ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva vite dehors sur le trottoir devant le precinct. Elle resta quelques instants figée, juste à observer les quelques voitures qui circulaient encore. Malgré l'heure tardive, New-York ne dormait pas. L'agitation dans la ville était perpétuelle quoique légèrement moins prononcée pendant la nuit. Elle décida de se promener ayant besoin de se vider la tête. Il y avait eu trop de perturbations, trop de révélations pour cette longue journée; d'abord avec ce terrible attentat, ensuite avec le retour de Castle et pour finir en beauté cette journée déjà éprouvante la révélation que Castle s'était mis en danger pour elle... Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour elle, bien trop en même temps. Alors après environ une demie heure d'une promenade qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle se résigna à regagner sa Crown Victoria pour rentrer chez elle et s'endormir de nouveau d'un sommeil agité par des cauchemars où elle voyait Castle se faire torturer sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider.

* * *

Commencez-vous à comprendre ce qu'il a pu se passer ? Une petite idée ?

J'attend vos reviews et à dimanche prochain.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous.

Désolé de publier aussi tard, mais je ne pouvais pas avant... Malgré tout il est encore dimanche à quelques minutes près !

Je remercie aussi ceux qui continuent à me lire et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, car vos avis sont très importants que ce soit pour l'envie d'écrire, mais aussi pour progresser.

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres, cependant j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**« **__Il semble y avoir un certain ordre dans l'univers… Dans le mouvement des étoiles et la rotation de la terre et le changement des saisons. Mais la vie humaine est pratiquement un pur chaos. Tout le monde campe sur ses positions, affirme ses propres droits et sentiments, se méprend sur les motifs des autres, et sur les siens.__»_

_Katherine Anne Porter_

Le jour suivant passa lentement. La matinée avait été vaine. Ryan et l'agent Dutchner avaient fait leur rapport, mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour avancer dans l'enquête. Tandis que Esposito et l'agent Emrich avaient du mal a trouvé l'identité de l'apprenti alors ils continuaient sans relâche, mais toujours en vain. Beckett avait été surprise de l'absence de l'agent Stène ainsi que celle de Castle. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient au moins essayé de connaître l'avancée de leurs recherches, mais rien, même pas un coup de téléphone. Mais de ça elle en était heureuse. Elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer les révélations de la veille et pour réfléchir. Après tout, apprendre dans la même journée que l'homme que vous aviez jadis aimé est sorti de votre vie pour devenir un agent du FBI et qu'il en a profité pour boucler l'affaire de votre vie, celle qui vous torturait depuis des années, c'est plutôt dur à encaisser. Elle projeta donc sa frustration à ne pas savoir comment agir avec Castle sur l'affaire qui n'avançait pas faute d'absence d'indices sur la scène de crime.

L'agent Stène rejoignit le poste qu'en début d'après-midi ayant été obligé de faire son rapport auprès d'Interpol à la place de Castle qui avait préféré lui laisser gérer l'administratif pour s'occuper lui-même de l'enquête. Stène prit rapidement des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'enquête ou plutôt de la non-avancée et passa ensuite un coup de fil à Castle pour lui faire son rapport. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de détente où il était parti téléphoner, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ _Alors Castle ne viendra jamais ici ? Vous êtes un agent de liaison..._

__ Castle ? _L'agent Stène fut perdu quelques instants puis il se souvint. _Ah l'agent Rodgers ? Je ne sais pas s'il viendra... En général, il travaille plutôt seul quand on est sur cette affaire, mais s'il trouve une piste ne vous en faîtes pas, il nous la transmettra._

__ Je l'espère bien ! Nous étions censés travailler en équipe, car c'est ce que Monsieur voulait, mais comme on dit «faîtes ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais »..._

__ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Rodgers est bien notre chef, mais il ne nous a jamais pris de haut. Vous devriez lui laisser une chance, il sait ce qu'il fait._

__ S'il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il n'a pas encore résolu cette affaire ! _Vint les interrompre Esposito avec un ton plein de mépris.

_ _Esposito ! _Intervint Beckett.

__ Non, laissez._ Stène se tourna vers l'hispanique._ Lieutenant Esposito, vous ne devriez pas porter de jugement sur une affaire que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous n'avez cette affaire que depuis hier tandis que nous, nous l'avons depuis un peu plus de trois ans, mais sachez que cette affaire est ouverte depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Nous l'avons prise en cours seulement, tout comme vous, mais avant nous beaucoup d'autres agents du FBI ont essayé d'arrêter ce fou, mais aucun n'a réussi. De plus, il n'y a pas que le FBI qui a échoué, on peut aussi compter la plus part des polices du monde. Alors si vous pensez que l'agent Rodgers est un incapable pour ne pas avoir su cesser ces tueries alors de nombreux autres agents et policiers le sont aussi. _L'agent Stène s'apprêtait à s'asseoir au bureau qui lui avait été confié quand il trouva bon d'ajouter : _A une exception près, l'agent Rodgers n'a jamais abandonné contrairement à la centaine d'agents qui a eu cette enquête entre les mains._

Esposito était sonné, il resta un moment en suspend à chercher une réplique cinglante à lancer, mais rien ne lui vint alors au bout de quelques secondes, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Quant à Kate, elle était impressionnée par l'énergie que mettait l'agent Stène à défendre son supérieur alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Après tout, il était rare de voir un subalterne apprécier autant une tête dirigeante. Bien sûr, cette altercation avait quelque peu plombé l'ambiance dans l'équipe alors c'est dans le silence que se continuèrent les investigations le reste de la journée, Stène restant auprès de Beckett.

Castle fit tout de même une apparition au precinct en fin d'après-midi, surprenant toute l'équipe qui ne s'attendait plus à le voir. Instinctivement, Beckett releva la tête dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur comme si elle avait senti sa présence et elle remarqua immédiatement sa fatigue, sûrement due aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait dues passer à éplucher des masses de dossiers au lieu de dormir. Et alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle vit qu'il tenait un dossier dans ses mains ce qui l'intrigua. Elle attendit donc qu'il s'avance jusqu'à son bureau et lui explique ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais Esposito, toujours à l'affût pour faire comprendre à Castle qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, vint à sa rencontre avant qu'il n'arrive au niveau de Beckett.

_ _Alors Castle, vous avez encore passé votre nuit à boire à un de vos galas pour finir la nuit dans le lit d'une inconnue ? _Dit celui-ci d'un ton railleur. _Vous savez, ce genre de soirée, ce n'est plus trop de votre âge !_

__ Esposito !_ L'arrêta Beckett lui faisant un de ses regards noirs.

_ _Tenez, c'est le dossier concernant Robert Dorles, c'est lui que nos services ont identifié comme étant l'apprenti. _Dit Castle sans prêter plus d'attention à la remarque blessante de Esposito comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Beckett feuilleta rapidement le dossier avant de le tendre à l'agent Stène qui était à ses côtes.

_ _Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir son identité alors que nous n'avions rien sur lui à part un portrait-robot et qu'il n'apparaît dans aucune de nos bases de données. _Demanda Beckett surprise d'avoir enfin une piste sérieuse.

_ _J'ai dû contacter quelques bons contacts. _Répondit évasivement l'agent.

Une fois que le dossier du suspect fut passé entre toutes les mains des agents concernés, Beckett le récupéra pour le lire plus attentivement.

_ _Robert Dorles : divorcé il y a trois ans, sans enfants. Son divorce l'a laissé sur la paille et il a dû déménager pour un nouveau travail à Cleveland quelques mois plus tard. Néanmoins, il a gardé un petit appartement à New-York dans le Bronx. Alors je vais téléphoner à son patron voir s'il n'aurait pas des informations pour nous tandis que Esposito et Ryan vont se rendre à son appartement dans le Bronx._

__ Pas la peine de téléphoner à son patron, je l'ai déjà fait et il ne s'est pas rendu à son travail depuis plus d'un mois sans avertir qui que ce soit et sans rien laisser derrière lui. Pour son appartement à Cleveland, il l'a revendu. Mais regardez en page 3, il y a plus intéressant. Sa mère vit toujours à New-York, mais elle est placée dans une maison spécialisée pour les personnes atteintes de la maladie de Parkinson. Et selon le personnel soignant de l'institut, Mr Dorles rend très régulièrement visite à sa mère malgré son travail et la route, environ une à deux fois par semaine alors s'il est toujours ici, je pense qu'il va en profiter pour lui rendre une petite visite. Et on pourrait alors l'y cueillir. _Intervint Castle.

Une fois les explications de Castle finies, Beckett se tourna vers ses deux collègues pour leur demander d'obtenir un mandat pour aller fouiller chez le suspect, mais encore une fois Castle la surprit en lui tendant un mandat. Elle le passa alors à Esposito après l'avoir vérifié et envoya les deux compères fouiller l'appartement. Castle lui se tourna vers les agents Emrich et Dutchner pour leur demander d'accompagner les deux lieutenants et leur donner des directives. Kate, ayant fini avec Ryan et Esposito se rapprocha des autres, mais elle n'eut le temps d'entendre que la fin des recommandations de Castle. Les deux agents du FBI partirent alors à leur tour vers les cages métalliques pour rejoindre les deux lieutenants tandis que Kate se précipitait d'interroger Castle.

_ _De quoi les agents Emrich et Dutchner doivent les prévenir ? _Demanda alors Beckett intriguée.

_ _Eh_ _bien, si cet homme est bel et bien mêlé à tout ça, il se peut que l'appartement soit piégé et si par malheur un des pièges venait à être déclenché, l'appartement exploserait..._

__ Quoi ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu avant que je les y envoie ? _

Beckett était énervée qu'il ait pu lui cacher une information aussi importante. Elle n'avait pas pensé mettre son équipe en danger en les envoyant sinon elle s'y serait rendu elle aussi, car il n'était pas question que Ryan et Esposito doivent s'exposer au danger, mais pas qu'elle, elle reste tranquillement au poste, en sécurité.

_ _Tout va bien se passer pour vos collègues, ne vous en faites pas. _La rassura l'agent Stène la voyant s'agiter. _Notre équipe sait ce qu'elle fait, elle veillera sur les vôtres. En plus, je suis sûr que les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito sont très compétents alors ils ne risquent rien._

__ De plus, si je vous l'avez dit, vous seriez parti avec eux or j'ai besoin de vous ici. _S'expliqua Castle. _Donc comme je vous le disais, nous pourrions cueillir Mr Dorles lors de sa prochaine visite chez sa mère, mais pour cela, il nous faut surveiller en permanence l'institut et donc instaurer un roulement._

__ Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez déjà établi ce planning étant donné que vous avez tout prévu. _Lui répondit Beckett avec une pointe d'animosité, toujours en colère qu'il lui ait caché le danger qu'encouraient ses amis.

_ _En effet. J'ai évidemment placé un agent pour surveiller l'institut le temps que nous nous en occupions, mais je préfère que nous nous en chargions nous-même le plus tôt possible. Alors étant donné que l'institut est ouvert de 5h du matin jusqu'à 22h du soir aux visites, j'ai pensé que Stène vous prendriez de 9h à 13h, Beckett vous de 13h à 18h et je me chargerai du reste, ça vous va ?_

__ Ce n'est pas équitable, vous ne pouvez pas prendre huit heures alors que nous n'en avons que quatre... _Lui dit Stène. _Alors si vous voulez, je peux prendre plus d'heures Rodgers._

__ Non, ça ira. De plus, vous avez une femme et un bébé qui ont besoin de vous alors je ne vais pas les priver de votre présence._

__ Merci._

__ Attendez, pourquoi vous n'avez pas inscrit Ryan, Esposito et vos agents dans ce planning ? _L'interpella Beckett. _Ça permettrait de partager la tache avec des tranches d'heures moins longues._

__ Certes, mais eux, ils seront occupés à la surveillance de l'appartement qui elle se fera 24h/24 et ce sont mes agents qui s'occuperont de ce planning avec eux une fois là-bas. Pour en revenir au planning, si vos horaires ne vous vont pas lieutenant Beckett, on peut toujours s'arranger._

__ Non, c'est bon._

__ Bien, alors une fois votre garde finie, vous n'aurez qu'à partir vous reposer chez vous quelques heures pour nous revenir en forme, mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait toujours au moins un de nous trois au commissariat au moins pour la journée. Il ne faut pas que l'enquête s'arrête pendant que nous sommes en planque, car si finalement Mr Dorles ne vient jamais, nous aurons perdu beaucoup trop de temps pour rien._

__ C'est un bon plan. _Intervint Stène tandis que Beckett se contentait d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

__ Et n'oubliez pas, si..._

__ Mr Castle ? _Demanda la capitaine Gates en sortant de son bureau en le reconnaissant. _Que faites vous ici ? Et ne me dites surtout pas que vous comptez revenir car c'est non. Ces cinq années sans vous à traîner dans nos pattes ont été comme des vacances._

__ Non, rassurez-vous, je ne reviens pas traîner dans vos pattes. Je suis là pour l'affaire sur la bombe. _Son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre, même pas affecté par la remarque que Iron Gates venait de lui faire. Il se retourna de nouveau vers les deux autres. _Comme je vous le disais, si jamais vous attrapez Mr Dorles, faites en sortes qu'il n'avale pas la capsule de cyanure avant qu'elle ne lui soit enlevée et emmenez le directement voir le Dr Flaneur qui s'occupera de la lui retirer._

**_ **_Bien. _Acquiescèrent Beckett et Stène.

_ _Stène, il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous occupez de votre famille. Vous avez déjà veillé tard hier soir. Et vous devriez faire de même lieutenant Beckett._

__ Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? _Demanda Gates voyant l'écrivain donner des directives aux deux autres. _Et où est l'agent Rodgers ? C'est lui qui est censé s'occuper de l'affaire pas cet écrivain ! D'ailleurs lorsqu'il sera là, je suis sûre qu'il ne vous permettra pas de traîner dans ses pattes Mr Castle._

__ Capitaine Gates, je suis l'agent Rodgers et je m'occupe bel et bien de l'affaire._

Gates le toisa des pieds à la tête, ne semblant pas le prendre au sérieux puis elle regarda l'agent du FBI qui semblait se demander ce qu'il devait faire et enfin elle se tourna vers son lieutenant pour avoir la confirmation de ses dires.

_ _Oui, c'est vrai. Castle n'était que son nom de plume même s'il avait fini par changer son nom de naissance pour celui-ci, mais son vrai nom c'est Rodgers._

__ Oh, bien... Alors euh... _Tenta de dire Gates à court de mot tellement elle était décontenancée, mais elle se reprit après quelques secondes. _Alors où en êtes vous concernant l'affaire lieutenant ?_

**_ **_Eh bien, les gars sont partis fouiller l'appartement d'un des suspects et ils vont établir un roulement pour surveiller 24h/24 l'appartement. De notre côté, l'agent Stène, Rodgers et moi-même surveillons la mère de ce même suspect qui est placée en maison spécialisée et qu'il vient régulièrement voir. Mais nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur où peuvent se trouver les suspects notamment le poseur de bombes._

__ Bien, alors prévenez moi si ça avance._

Gates retourna alors vers son bureau sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux agents du FBI qui s'étaient salués. Stène salua à son tour Beckett avant de partir vers les ascenseurs.

_ _Bon, je vais vous laisser pour aller prendre le premier tour de garde. _La prévint Castle. _Allez vous reposer, on a besoin de vous en forme demain._

__ Je pourrai vous dire la même chose agent Rodgers. _Lui répondit Beckett ne supportant pas qu'il se mêle de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. _Ce n'est pas moi qui semble être passé sous un train._

__ J'avais à faire... Bonne soirée lieutenant Beckett._

Il partit alors à son tour vers les cages métalliques sans plus attendre de réponse de la part de Beckett qui l'observait partir, intriguée par son comportement si éloigné de ce qu'il était avant.

* * *

Alors ça vous plaît toujours ? Je peux continuer ?

Faîtes moi partager vos impressions en laissant un petit commentaire. :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain...


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ainsi que de continuer à me suivre. :)

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus alors voici la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_"Le temps emporte tout. Qu'on le veuille ou non, le temps emporte tout. Le temps efface tout. _

_Et ce qui reste à la fin ce sont les ténèbres. Parfois, au coeur des ténèbres on retrouve d'autres personnes. Et parfois, au coeur des ténèbres, on les perd à nouveau."_

Stephen King

Deux jours étaient passés sans la moindre apparition du suspect que ce soit à son appartement ou bien à la maison où était placée sa mère. Les agents Stène et Rodgers ainsi que le lieutenant Beckett qui se relayaient à la surveillance de l'institut ne faisaient que se croiser lors de la relève et ils en profitaient alors pour s'échanger des nouvelles sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Du coup Beckett n'avait pas eu le temps de parler sérieusement avec Castle de ce qu'elle avait appris, enfin jusqu'à maintenant...

Ça faisait déjà près de trois heures que Beckett assurait sa garde quand elle vit Castle arriver bien avant la relève. Elle fut alors surprise de le voir ouvrir la portière pour entrer dans la voiture d'où elle surveillait l'entrée de la maison spécialisée. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le siège passager avant de lui dire:

_ _Vous pouvez rentrer lieutenant Beckett, je prend la relève._

__ Vous n'étiez pas censé être au poste ?_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

__ Stène y est déjà et en plus, je n'aurai les informations que j'attends que demain alors étant donné que vous êtes ici depuis plus de trois heures, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous relayer pour que vous alliez vous reposer._

__ C'est bon, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je peux assurer la fin de ma garde sans problèmes, ne vous en faîtes pas._

__ Comme vous voulez._

Ces deux êtres, qui auparavant se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots, se trouvaient, à l'heure actuelle, démunis de tout vocabulaire devant l'inconnu qui se trouvait à leur côté. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et étant donné que l'enquête n'avançait pas, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles à échanger. Ainsi, un long silence s'installa dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit brisé par Beckett.

_ _J'ai un peu parlé avec l'agent Stène et il semble beaucoup vous apprécier._

__ J'essaie de faire au mieux pour mon équipe._

**_ **_Peut-être, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre 8h de garde aux horaires les plus difficiles alors que nous, nous n'en avons que la moitié. Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour qu'on puisse rentrer à des horaires normaux, mais vous, aussi vous avez besoin de vous reposer ?_

__ Le fils de Stène n'a que quelques mois,, sa famille a besoin de lui. De plus, je ne veux pas que plus tard, il regrette d'avoir passé plus de temps à son travail plutôt qu'avec eux. Et de mon côté, je peux très bien gérer ces huit heures._

__ C'est fort aimable, agent Rodgers. _Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de demander : _Et en parlant de famille, comment vont Martha et Alexis ?_

Castle ne répondit pas pendant un moment, à la place, il se tourna pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Beckett comprit alors rapidement que la question l'attristait et c'est en se rappelant les propos de l'agent Stène qui lui avait dit ne jamais avoir su que Castle avait une famille, qu'elle arriva à la conclusion que l'écrivain n'était plus en contact avec sa famille. Mais elle se demandait tout de même comment une famille si proche avait pu se déchirer au point que lorsque l'un de ses membres se retrouvait à l'hôpital, les autres ne prenaient même pas de ses nouvelles. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette rupture était-elle due au nouveau travail de l'écrivain ? Elle se souvenait bien qu'à l'époque où Castle la suivait partout dans ses enquêtes, Alexis lui en voulait un peu de mettre ainsi sa vie en danger, alors avait-elle rompu ses liens avec son père pour ça ? Parce qu'elle lui en voulait qu'il risque sa vie pour continuer à résoudre des enquêtes ? C'était possible, mais peut-être aussi qu'il y avait une autre explication...

_ _Je, je préfère ne pas en parler. _Finit par dire Castle dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans l'habitacle et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Beckett put enfin apercevoir le visage de Castle. Celui-ci avait perdu sa poker face habituel et ses yeux avaient de nouveau cette lueur de tristesse qu'elle avait déjà pu voir à quelques reprises. Alors voyant que le sujet d'Alexis et de Martha était douloureux pour lui, elle préféra passer à autre chose sans chercher à en savoir plus même si ça l'intriguait.

_ _L'agent Stène m'a aussi dit que c'était vous qui avez arrêté le sénateur Bracken, celui qui a commandité le meurtre de ma mère alors je tenais à vous remercier._

__ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, j'ai simplement fait mon travail._

__ Non, je sais que ce n'était pas que votre travail, c'est vous qui avez demandé à être sur cette affaire, mais pourquoi ?_

__ Eh bien, en ré-ouvrant cette affaire au début de notre partenariat, j'ai aussi ré-ouvert certaines de vos blessures, mais le pire, c'est que je vous ai mis en danger et que vous avez failli mourir alors j'ai simplement voulu réparer mes erreurs._

__ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes parti il y a cinq ans ?_

__ Non._

__ Alors pourquoi ce départ ?_

__ C'est compliqué..._

Beckett vit bien qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse à cette question alors elle ne chercha pas plus loin, résolue à ne jamais connaître les raisons de son départ cinq ans plus tôt. Le silence se réinstalla alors de nouveau dans la voiture et au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett regarda l'heure sur la montre de son père. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que leur conversation avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait et que sa garde était finie depuis un peu plus d'une demie-heure. Elle jeta donc un dernier coup d'œil à Castle qui continuait d'observer la rue avant de lui annoncer son départ. Alors ils se saluèrent, puis elle quitta la voiture pour rentrer chez elle, de nombreuses questions se bousculant toujours dans sa tête.

Le reste de la garde de Castle passa plus lentement. Comme les jours précédents, le suspect ne rendit pas visite à sa mère et Castle commençait à douter de le voir un jour apparaître. De plus, l'enquête n'avançait pas vraiment. L'autopsie des victimes n'avait rien donné de plus qu'indiquer précisément où était placé l'engin explosif et les quelques résidus de bombe trouvés par la scientifique ne permettaient pas d'en savoir plus. Alors ils pouvaient uniquement compter sur le fait d'attraper l'apprenti du poseur de bombes pour obtenir plus d'informations.

Encore un autre jour passa, les gardes se succédaient et l'enquête piétinait. Castle venait de relayer Beckett, mais celle-ci voyant l'agent s'enterrer de plus en plus chaque jour dans l'enquête pour trouver le moindre indice au point de ne presque plus dormir ou manger, elle préféra rester à ses côtés, légèrement inquiète pour lui.

_ _Vous allez bien ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_ _Oui, bien sûr._ Lui répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Évidemment, il ne la dupa pas. Ses cernes bien trop présentes soulignaient son fort état de fatigue et même si elle savait qu'il ne se risquerait pas à louper la venue du suspect en s'endormant, elle préférait rester à ses côtés.

_ _Comment faites-vous d'habitude lorsque vous n'avez absolument rien pour avancer ?_

__ Nous enquêtons jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions sa planque et même sans indices, nous finissons par la trouver grâce à un agent d'entretien ou une autre personne qui passait par là. En général, ses planques se trouvent dans un hôtel ou un appartement qu'il ne loue que pendant une certaine durée et une fois cette durée passée, les propriétaires nous appellent en découvrant ce qu'il y a dedans. _

__ Comment savez-vous lorsqu'il ne se trouve plus dans la ville ?_

__ On ne le sait pas, on enquête jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve où il se cache et on espère qu'il y soit encore. Mais ce n'est qu'en fouillant sa planque que nous savons s'il a déjà quitté la ville ou non, car il nous laisse toujours un petit mot pour se jouer de nous. Et donc une fois sa planque trouvée, on clôt l'affaire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rappelés ailleurs pour une autre bombe._

**_ **_Alors à chaque fois, ce n'est pas un homme que vous recherchez, mais plutôt une planque ?_

__ C'est bien ça. On sait très bien qu'on ne le trouvera jamais par hasard alors il nous faut surtout trouver où il se cache avant qu'il ne quitte la ville. C'est notre seul espoir de pouvoir un jour l'attraper, car même en diffusant son identité un peu partout dans le monde, on n'a jamais réussi à l'arrêter. Il est comme un fantôme, il peut circuler partout où il veut sans même qu'on ne le remarque._

__ Ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir à attendre qu'il agisse._

Castle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler vraiment, puis lui dit :

__ C'est comme vous avec le triple tueur, vous vous souvenez ? Cette enquête a commencé durant notre partenariat et comme avec le poseur de bombes, vous deviez attendre qu'il tue quelqu'un pour continuer vos recherches et espérer le retrouver et finalement, vous avez clos cette affaire il y a deux ans en le mettant derrière les barreaux pour plusieurs dizaines d'années. Alors pour que l'attente passe mieux, je me rattache au fait qu'un jour, il commettra une faute et qu'alors je le retrouverais et il pourra enfin pourrir derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours comme il le mérite._

Sa dernière phrase remplie de rancœurs laissa un vide dans l'habitacle. Beckett n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit alors elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur la rue. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, un individu ressemblant au suspect entra dans l'institut alors Castle et Beckett l'ayant vu passer, ils sortirent de la voiture et le suivirent sans échanger un mot. En le voyant entrer dans la chambre de Mme Dorles, ils eurent la confirmation que c'était leur homme alors ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Le pauvre homme n'eut même pas le temps de les voir arriver qu'il se retrouvait menotté contre le mur. Beckett lui lut alors ses droits et il fut conduit à l'arrière de leur voiture.

_ _Vous pouvez conduire ? _Demanda Castle à Beckett. _Je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne tente pas de se tuer. _

**_ **_Pas de problème. _

__ Conduisez nous au Lenox Hill Hospital, c'est à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici et le Dr Flaneur va nous y rejoindre. _

Castle appela donc le médecin légiste et lui demanda de venir à l'hôpital ensuite, il prévint Stène pour qu'il les attende au FBI puis il raccrocha et passa le restant du trajet à garder un œil sur le suspect qui restait silencieux. Celui-ci était plutôt nerveux, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la police remonte sa trace aussi vite et qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire néanmoins, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital et une fois que la voiture fut garée, ils en sortirent et emmenèrent le suspect à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Le suspect fut alors rapidement pris en charge par les médecins qui lui firent passer une radio dentaire pour localiser la possible capsule de cyanure. Ils attendirent ensuite une dizaine de minutes, temps pendant lequel le suspect resta sous une surveillance permanente puis lorsque le Dr Flaneur les rejoignit, ils allèrent s'installer dans une petite salle à l'abri des regards et ce dernier put alors se mettre à l'œuvre pour retirer la capsule de cyanure. Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent de l'hôpital et repartirent en voiture, prenant cette fois la direction du bâtiment du FBI.

Alors qu'ils guidaient le suspect jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire, l'agent Stène les rejoignit. Ils laissèrent un autre agent s'occuper d'installer le suspect dans une des salles d'interrogatoires pendant qu'ils se parlaient dans la pièce de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

_ _Alors comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour l'interroger ? _Demanda l'agent Stène.

_ _On va entrer là-dedans à deux seulement pour éviter de lui faire peur tandis que celui qui restera ici, préviendra les autres pour qu'ils arrêtent immédiatement leur garde. _Dit l'ancien écrivain.

__ Il ne faut pas trop le brusquer, il semble déjà assez nerveux comme ça. _Remarqua Beckett en voyant le suspect qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains. _Il vous faudra rester calme, quoi qu'il puisse vous dire._

__ Vous ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous viendriez l'interroger avec moi lieutenant Beckett. _Déclara Castle surpris. _A moins que vous ne préfériez laisser votre place à l'agent Stène._

__ Ça ne vous gêne pas ? _Demanda Beckett en se tournant vers l'autre agent qui était resté en arrière. Le voyant hocher négativement la tête, elle répondit : _Alors c'est bon pour moi._

__ Bien. Alors allons-y._

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce pour entrer dans celle plus petite et plus étouffante qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ainsi l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer, mais celui-ci s'annonçait éprouvant que ce soit pour les inspecteurs ou bien pour le suspect.

* * *

Alors ça vous plaît toujours ? Je peux continuer ?

Faîtes moi partager vos impressions en laissant un petit commentaire. :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain...


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite avec l'interrogatoire du suspect. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_« La colère est juste une extension lâche de tristesse. Il est beaucoup plus facile d'être en colère contre quelqu'un que de leur dire que vous êtes blessé. »_

Tom Gates

En entrant dans la petite pièce sombre, ils observèrent quelques secondes le suspect puis ils allèrent s'installer côte à côte en face de celui-ci. En les entendants, le suspect releva pour la première fois la tête pour leur présenter un visage apeuré.

_ _Alors Mr Dorles, comment allez-vous? _Commença Rodgers.

__ Pourquoi je suis ici ?_

_ _Vous êtes suspecté d'avoir posé une bombe dans un restaurant de la 5__th__ Avenue, faisant sept morts et quelques blessés graves. Alors connaissez-vous cet homme ? _Il lui tendit une photo du poseur de bombes voulant tester l'homme en face de lui.

_ _Non, je ne le connais pas. _Dit l'homme, regardant à peine la photo.

_ _Alors pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi nous avons des témoins qui affirment vous avoir vu tous les deux sortir du restaurant juste avant que la bombe n'explose._

__ Je ne sais pas... Ils doivent se tromper..._

__ Bien sûr... Et pour la capsule de cyanure que nous avons trouvé dans votre dentition, qu'avez-vous à nous dire là-dessus ? _Le suspect garda le silence n'ayant rien à répondre à ça, alors Castle enchaîna : _Saviez-vous que cet homme avec qui on vous a vu, est suspecté d'être le commanditaire de nombreux attentats ? _Il n'attendit pas la réponse du suspect pour poursuivre: _Donc le fait que vous ayez été vu ensemble sortant d'un restaurant qui a explosé quelques minutes après votre visite, vous rend directement complice de ses actes. Or, étant donné toutes les victimes qu'il a laissées derrière lui ces dernières années, si vous portez le chapeau pour tous ses crimes, vous resterez en prison pour le restant de vos jours. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, plonger pour des actes dont vous n'êtes même pas responsable ?_

Castle laissa le suspect réfléchir quelques minutes avant de faire un signe à Beckett pour qu'elle continue l'interrogatoire.

_ _Nous avons un marché à vous proposer... Vous nous dites toutes les informations que vous possédez sur cette affaire ainsi que où nous pouvons trouver cet homme et on ne vous accusera que de cet attentat. Ce marché peut vous éviter de croupir en prison pour le restant de votre vie. Ça vous convient ?_

Le suspect, comprenant que dans tous les cas il allait plonger, se défit de sa peur pour afficher un air suffisant puis il regarda les deux inspecteurs, les défiant du regard:

_ _Vous savez quoi ? Mettez-moi en prison tout de suite si vous voulez, mais je ne dirai rien. En plus, quand les gars, là-bas, sauront ce que j'ai fait, ils me prendront tous pour un dieu, n'est-ce pas agent Rodgers ? Ou dois-je plutôt dire Castle ? _Le suspect ne s'occupait plus de Beckett. A la place, il planta son regard meurtrier dans les yeux aciers de l'agent du FBI, ne s'adressant plus qu'à lui : _Elles méritaient de mourir vous savez et si il le fallait, je serais prêt à les tuer moi-même, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus lente._

Les deux inspecteurs furent momentanément décontenancés au changement brutal d'attitude du suspect, mais le plus touché fut Castle. Il était clair que le suspect le connaissait, lui ainsi que son histoire et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en amusait. Une colère sourde monta alors en Castle, néanmoins, il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire d'un ton plus agressif sous les yeux inquiets de Beckett.

_ _Elles ne méritaient pas de mourir ! Aucune de ces victimes ne méritaient de mourir comme ça. _Il prit une profonde inspiration puis continua :_Si vous souhaitez toujours assumer ces crimes, alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous livrerais à l'État de Pennsylvanie, de Washington ou à la Californie, là où vous avez commis assez d'attentats pour être condamné à la peine de mort. De plus, il me semble que votre ami a commis trois attentats en Chine et je suis sur que le président chinois __Xi Jinping__serait ravi de vous accueillir dans ses humbles prisons... _Le suspect frissonna presque imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que Castle le remarque et décide de continuer : _D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, la torture y est encore courante._

_ _Agent Rodgers ! _Essaya de l'arrêter Beckett, trouvant qu'il allait trop loin.

__ Revendiquez ses actes, ne fais pas de vous un dieu ou héros, au contraire, il fait de vous un monstre et un lâche. _Finit Castle.

__ C'est peut-être ce que vous pensez, mais en les tuant, il a rendu un énorme service à l'humanité. Ces personnes étaient des bourges qui passaient leur vie à piétiner, voler et truander les autres et c'est de leur faute si les honnêtes citoyens comme moi voient leur vie ruinée. Vous verrez, elles méritaient de mourir et un jour lorsque vous vous en rendrez compte, vous nous remercierez. _

Castle se leva subitement, n'arrivant plus à contenir sa colère. Il se rapprocha de l'autre homme et le prit par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur, l'empêchant de respirer.

_ _Vous vous prenez pour un honnête citoyen alors que vous avez tué sept personnes sans même éprouver de regrets ! Jamais je ne pourrais accepter toutes ces morts inutiles. Alors arrêtez de jouer et dites-moi où se trouve cet homme ! _

Il relâcha légèrement son emprise sur lui, juste assez pour qu'il puisse parler. Et alors que Beckett essayait d'éloigner Castle du suspect, l'agent Stène déboula dans la salle pour lui prêter main forte. Cependant, l'emprise de Castle sur l'autre homme était bien trop forte pour l'en déloger et plus ils essayaient d'intervenir, plus Castle resserrait ses mains sur son cou, faisant suffoquer l'homme. Alors d'un accord commun, l'agent Stène sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de l'aide tandis que Beckett essayait toujours de le convaincre de s'arrêtait.

_ _Rodgers, relâchez le, vous êtes en train de l'étouffer. _

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, à la place, il se laissait envahir par la vague de haine et de colère qui le submergeait. Il continuait à menacer le suspect pour obtenir des informations sans même se rendre compte qu'il l'empêchait de parler et de respirer.

_ _Rick, s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas de bêtises, relâchez le. _Le pria Beckett.

Au ton inquiet de Beckett, il relâcha un peu son cou, mais il continua tout de même à le plaquer contre le mur. Et l'homme en profita bêtement pour lui murmurer quelques mots que les autres ne comprirent pas, mais ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour l'agent qui le retenait et aussitôt, il réagit, lui mettant une droite dans la tête avant de le lâcher. Il regarda alors quelques secondes sa victime qui était étendue au sol, sans conscience et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il prit la fuite. Aussitôt, Beckett se précipita vers l'homme gisant sur le sol et lui prit son pouls. Elle fut alors soulagée en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas mort, mais seulement inconscient. Elle se retourna donc et vit l'agent Stène revenir avec trois autres agents.

_ _Je vais le chercher, occupez-vous de lui. _Dit Beckett en indiquant l'homme allongé à terre.

Et elle sortit à son tour trop inquiète pour l'ancien écrivain, laissant le suspect aux mains de Stène et des autres agents. Instinctivement, elle savait que quelque chose clochait et que Castle n'aurait jamais agi ainsi s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème. Certes, beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer depuis ces cinq dernières années, mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qu'elle avait connu puisse être devenu aussi violent sans raison. Une fois sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle courut vers les ascenseurs pour essayer de le rattraper. Toutefois, elle vit les portes métalliques se refermer sur lui. Elle descendit alors rapidement l'escalier, le voyant disparaître par les portes du grand bâtiment. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais elle l'avait perdu de vue dans la foule new-yorkaise. Elle retourna donc dans les bureaux du FBI.

_ _Vous l'avez trouvé ? _Demanda l'agent Stène.

_ _Non... Comment va Mr Dorles ?_

__ Il va bien. Un peu sonné, mais ça va._

__ Tant mieux. Vous savez pourquoi Rodgers a réagi comme il l'a fait ? Et ce que Dorles lui a dit ?_

__ Non, mais comme je vous l'ai dit lorsque Rodgers est sur cette affaire, il ne réagit pas vraiment normalement. _Il laissa un petit temps de réflexion avant d'annoncer : _Vous devriez rentrer, la journée a été longue._

__ Vous avez raison. Tenez-moi au courant si Rodgers réapparaît. _

__ Vous pouvez compter sur moi lieutenant Beckett. Bonne soirée._

Beckett se décida alors à rentrer chez elle, mais elle fit d'abord un détour vers le parc des balançoires, là où elle lui avait demandé quelques années plus tôt de l'attendre. Elle voulait vérifier si il y était présent même si elle en doutait. Évidemment lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle ne trouva personne et c'est la tête pleine de questions qu'elle se rendit chez elle se reposer un peu.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude de Castle ?

N'hésitez pas à utiliser la case blanche juste en dessous pour laisser un commentaire. Merci

Et à la semaine prochaine...


End file.
